kerosfandomcom-20200213-history
Command Center Takeover (level)
You're lookin' at the 'high ground' Commander! There's still power in the Police Department! That means we still have a way to talk to Central Command if we can retake it! Now get your squad movin' up the left flank! Go! --Sangheli Marine This is the eighth level in the Keros Campaign Description *Objective: **Get to the New Mombasa Police Department **Defend the New Mombasa Police Department *Characters: Ultranationalist Party, Kairor, Xel Vaxum, Dormo'Qalarmee, Andromeda_Vadum. *Weather: Clear *Vehicles Used: Russian Helicopters, BTR’s *Achievements: None *Skulls: None Gameplay Info *Level: Command Center Takeover *Date/Time: Enter Date here, 7:01:15 am and counting *Place: New Mombasa, East Africa *Character: Kairor Korziv *Division: Unknown Opening Scene The Scene Opens to you in the pelican flying through the coastline of New Mombasa you are piloted through the coastline until you reach the Tanaga District which is apparently covered in flames, you are then dropped off and the gameplay begins. Gameplay 1 Chapter 1: We will take it by force As soon as you are dropped off you and your team will have to make it to the New Mombasa Police Department. During this you will approach heavy resistance trying to make your way to the Police Department. Chapter 2: Are you in need of Reinforcements? As soon as you get inside the Police Department you have to contact the rest of the team and ONI Spartans. This will take about 30 minutes of gameplay defense. So once you are inside you will half to defend the building from being destroyed by Russian helicopters and 5 difficult waves of attackers including infantry, helicopters and plasma predator drones. Andromeda Vadum then says “use any claymores to protect yourself against flanks.” It is an option to use them but it is highly recommended. There will be ammunition crates located in different sections of the building. Cinematic Scene The scene is a first person cinematic scene. Once you have defended the building the radio will then say “We will join you, although it may take some time before we can get to Moscow.” The scene starts to go into slow mo and a helicopter comes in and fires a missile destroying the layer underneath you and the team falls. The team then manages to get out from under the rubble and Dormo'Qalarmee then says: “Is everyone alright!” and the rest of the team respond saying that they are alright. The scene then goes into the gameplay. Gameplay 2 Chapter 2: This is tougher than it looks…or am I just joking. You then have to make it to the extraction point and a marine says “We will pick you up for extraction” As you head for the extraction point 300 Meters away you are engaged by firing squads from multiple directions of the city and enemy BTR’s you then will have to run pass the BTR’s and kill as much enemies as you can. As soon as you get to the extraction there will be a Humvee. As you get into the Humvee and a Sangheli says “It took you long enough.” Andromeda Vadum says “Just get us out of here!” You'll face a number of trucks laden with armed Ultranationalists while speeding down a set of roads. After eliminating some of the trucks more trucks come in and you hear Kiril’s voice on a speaker saying “You can’t stop all of us!! Box them in!!” The trucks then move in and box you in from the sides, front and behind. Ultranationalists then jump onto the humvee and start seizing the humvee, although you can kill the ultranationalists. As soon as they come up to a bridge structure they find that it is blocked by two Russian Tanks and a patrolling squadron with two brick blockades, the tanks then begin to open fire and Xel yells, “Go back, Go back!!” they then turn back as the two tanks blow up the Russian trucks behind them making it an easy getaway. As soon as they exit the bridge site they more Russian Humvee’s come smashing onto your humvee from the sides and start making it harder to drive and control. Xel then says “Use the M41 Surface-to-Surface Rocket Medium Anti-Vehicle/Assault Weapon!” as you pick up the Rocket Launcher you then fire it on the Russian humvee’s smashing against you. Ending Scene This is part of the game play. As soon as you start driving off again and pick up speed a Russian Assault Helicopter then comes in and fires missiles on the Humvee and you start to loose control of the vehicle, driving off the curb and crashing down into an “Amazon like” forest. Category:Levels